


and when the ocean washes it away;

by clxude



Series: gay drinking [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, Crying, M/M, Ocean, Panic Attacks, bartender yuuri, bodyguard otabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clxude/pseuds/clxude
Summary: “I only sell alcohol. I don’t get involved with the dealers.”or, yuri fucks up





	

**Author's Note:**

> other info for this au can be found here -> https://violet-boy.tumblr.com/tagged/gay%20drinking, so be sure to check the tag!!!  
> betaed by sarcasticspacenerd on tumblr  
> y'all know the drill

“I only sell alcohol. I don’t get involved with the dealers.”

 

Yuuri’s standing over him, unshaken even as Yuri quivers beneath the bar. They weren’t supposed to go out while this investigation was hanging over the family, and they _definitely_ weren’t allowed to go out without Beka. And to go to a fucking bar when they're only nineteen - Yakov will have their head.

 

“But, surely you’ve seen something,” the police officer presses. “Has anyone said anything suspicious to you?”

 

“Like I said, I don’t get involved.”

 

“But - “

 

“I really need to finish setting up before seven. If you don’t need anything else, I would appreciate it if you left.”

 

“Of course. You have my card if anything turns up.”

 

Once the door slams shut, Yuri lets out a shallow breath. Their hands are shaking and they feel so dizzy and -

 

“Yurio? What’s wrong?”

 

“I can’t breathe,” they whisper, squeezing their eyes shut.

 

“Do you want me to call Otabek?” They can feel Yuuri’s hands on their cheeks, but the sensation is oddly disconnected and artificial.

 

They aren’t sure how much time passes by before a phone is pressed into their hands and they can hear Beka. They can’t make out the majority of the words, but hearing his voice is comforting all the same.

 

“Yura? Are you listening to me?”

 

“Mmm.”

 

“I’ll come pick you up in a few minutes on my bike, and we can go down to the beach. How does that sound?”

 

“Mmm.”

 

“Can you hand the phone back to Yuuri? I need to talk to him.”

 

They hum and hand the phone to Yuuri, but their eyes are still closed. They're spacy, more of an abstract concept than human. And when Beka comes, picks them up, and sets them on the counter, they're still not grounded, but Beka’s warm hands, slow and careful when he buckles his charge’s helmet, steals some of the distance from their mind.

 

“Will Yurio be okay?”

 

“This isn't the first time, but Yura is stronger than they appear.”

 

Once on Otabek’s bike, Yuri wraps their arms around him, squeezing as tightly as they can. The wind cuts into his clothes and cheeks and hands but it keeps them present. Soon, they can smell salt and the wind slows down, until Beka is taking off his helmet and carrying them down to the shore.

 

They kick off their shoes once Otabek lets go. The water bites into their ankles.

 

“I’m sorry,” they say, a few minutes later, voice rough, “for worrying you.”

 

“You shouldn’t go out on your own, Yura.”

 

“I know, I just - “

 

“You could have been hurt,” he interrupts, before pulling Yuri against his chest and tucking his head into the blond’s neck. “I would never forgive myself if that happened.”

 

“It wouldn’t have been your fault - “

 

“But it’s my job, Yura, and even if it wasn’t, you mean too much to me to lose.”

 

They don’t know how to respond to that, so they just continue to stare out at the ocean, long after the sun fades behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!!! comments/kudos keep me motivated <3  
> tumblr - violet-boy; mother-iwa-chan  
> twitter - cactixix


End file.
